Valentine's Day Dance
by ThornNB
Summary: Sam is going to a Sweetheart dance with some friends  my OCs . Danny is going with Tucker. Sam likes Danny and vise-versa, but they won't tell each other. Tuck and the girls try their best to get them together, but will it work? One-Shot. DxS.


**What up!**

**So, it's Valentine's Day. I'm not really excited about it. I just don't get the point of it.**

**But anyway, I got really bored over the weekend and wrote this. Codiak checked it for me and said to wait until today to put it up.**

**Oh, and for those who care, I'm going to a Sweetheart Dance in March with some friends and that's where I got inspiration. I had a dream about it and this is kind of what happened in it. Yeah, many of my stories come to me in dreams. Today I got carnations from Codiak and Kiki in school. I got a pink one meaning frienship from Kiki and a red one meaning I love you from Codi. It was kind of funny when people asked who the red one was from, 'cus I would tell them, "She's a real hottie," just to see their expressions.**

**Anyhow, ON WITH MY STORY OF VALENTINES. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I only own Thorn, Raven, and Abby (Snorkels from CGW). **

* * *

><p><strong>0~0~0Sam's bedroom0~0~0<strong>

"I'm still trying to figure out why we are going to this thing," Sam Manson said as she looked at herself in a full body mirror.

"Because we have no lives and we can escape from our parents for a few hours," her friend Thorn reminded her. It wasn't like either of them wanted to go to a Valentine's Day dance. Both were Goth who hated anything pink, and they did not like the thought of pouring out their hearts to someone.

Their friends Abby and Raven walked in and were almost ready to go. Raven wore a navy colored dress that almost matched her hair, which was pulled up into a ponytail. She also wore her sapphire collection of jewelry. Abby, on the other hand, wore a light purple dress and her normal sapphire earrings and bracelet. Her hair had been put into a neat princess-like hairdo. Thorn wore a black dress, as usual, that was ankle length, and she had her hair curled. However, none of them compared with Sam. She wore a knee length black dress, strappy heels, a black onyx necklace, and fishnet stockings. Her hair was her normal style with the difference of the fact that she had let it grow out to the middle of her back.

"Wow," Abby said in a shocked tone. She couldn't help but gawk at her friend's new look. "You look absolutely amazing. You're gonna break some hearts tonight."

"Never thought I'd see either of you in a dress and heels," Raven stated with a smirk. "Thorn, I would think you would've worn dress pants and a nice shirt. Sam, I can see the dress but I thought you'd wear your combat boots. Tonight will be interesting."

Thorn looked Sam up and down and nodded. "I have to admit, Sam, you can really dress up. I am gonna have the hottest date tonight." She chuckled at the word date. Yeah, she had a crush on Sam but she never did anything about it. "Are you ready to go, sexy?"

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "I'm ready." She locked arms with her bisexual friend, knowing that she would never try anything with her. She took hold of Abby's wrist and they all left in the limo waiting outside.

**0~0~0Danny's bedroom0~0~0**

"Danny, are you almost ready?" Tucker asked from outside the door. Danny quickly unlocked the door to let his friend in.

"Sorry," Danny said with a slight smirk. "Jazz and Mom wanted to _help_ me get ready for the dance. I didn't need that to happen again."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, "last time they made you wear a monkey suit and combed your hair down. You looked weird like that."

"That's why I didn't let them in. How do I look?" Danny stood in front of his friend with black suit pants, black shoes, a black shirt, a white tie, and his usual messy, raven colored hair.

"You look pretty good. What about me?" Tucker wore a purple shirt, white pants, a pink tie, black shoes, a white jacket, and his geek glasses. His pockets bulged from his sides.

"Uh, I feel compelled to _not_ answer that. Why are your pockets so huge?"

"Duh, my tech stuff is in them."

"I think we better go," Danny said, looking at his watch. "The dance starts in about twenty minutes and it'll take us fifteen to get there."

"All right, let's go get us some chicks."

"Have fun with that, Tuck, have fun with that." Danny then stepped out his door and ran to the car before his mom or sister could try to change his clothes or hair. Tucker quickly grabbed breath spray off of his buddy's dresser and dashed out behind him.

**0~0~0Dance0~0~0**

"Let's go dance," Abby said, grabbing Raven by the wrist. The other two decided to join in the dancing. They really only danced with each other in public.

"This is supposed to be a Valentine's Day dance?" Sam questioned. "There hasn't been a dance for this stupid holiday for the past hour. There is barely any Valentine's Day crap up. It's pretty great but also a little creepy."

"I would actually have to agree," Thorn said as she quickly spun her friend to the music. "If they play a slow song, I'm out."

"I want to do at least one slow dance," Sam returned with a smile. She knew that Thorn would like the thought and didn't mind. "It'll be fun and we can play with guys' heads. Hell, even Dash has been staring at us. It's kinda creepy yet I like it."

"Why?" Raven asked with a cocked eyebrow. None of them liked Dash.

"Easy," Sam said with a smirk, "Paulina is getting more pissed by the second."

"I see someone else looking," Abby said, looking at the back wall. "Danny has been looking at you since the minute we walked in. I can honestly say that I'm not surprised."

"Now I feel awkward," Sam said as her cheeks turned a deep red.

"That's because you like him," Thorn chuckled.

"No, would you stop that?" Sam's cheeks continued to get redder as her friend looked at her. "Come on; let's go to the bathroom quickly."

"Why?" Raven asked with a smirk. "Are you trying to avoid your future husband?"

"He is not my future husband. I just don't want to go in the bathroom and have to deal with Paulina and Star and whoever else alone. I am not going to be out numbered."

"Whatever you say," Thorn said slyly. "Whatever you say."

"Dude," Tucker said to the halfa, "Sam is leaving."

"So," Danny returned as his daydreams of Sam came to an end.

"Go after her. I know that you like her."

"What? No I don't!" Danny began to blush a hot pinkish color. He looked kind of adorable like that; at least he hoped Sam would think so.

"You're not fooling anyone. You just went from white to pink."

"What are you talking about?" The fact was that he knew he was blushing because he could feel his skin heat up.

"You're blushing an almost hot pink. Now, would you please just go after Sam?"

"No! Besides, she probably went to the bathroom. I can't go in there."

"Fine, but you're dancing with her tonight, at least once."

"I'll ask, but there is no guarantee that I'll dance; she could say no."

"Works for me. And look, the girls are back."

Just as the girls walked back to the dance hall, a slow dance began to play. It was the second one of the evening, although, no one danced to the first one.

Sam looked at Thorn with a smile. "You promised me a slow dance." She took her friend by the hand and walked out to the middle of the dance floor. "Do you wanna be the guy or the girl?"

"Either or," Thorn responded with a laugh. She took the role of the guy and held Sam tightly at the waist and gripped her one hand. "This is a little awkward."

"Yeah, a little, but it's nice." The song ended and she let her hand fall off Thorn's shoulder. "That was fun. Do you want to dance to the next one?"

"No, I think someone else wants you to dance with them. If they play a song for something like the tango, I'll dance with you."

"Sounds perfect, but who do you think wants me to dance with them?"

Thorn just smiled at her. "You'll see, just give it a little time."

"I can't believe Sam just slow danced with Thorn," Tucker said with wide eyes.

"I can," Danny said with a slight smile. "Thorn has a crush on her and she knows it. She likes Thorn and all, but not like that. She likes making Thorn beam as often as possible."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know Sam well enough."

"A slow dance is up next."

"How would you know that?"

"I'm going to request one, that's how. So now you have to go ask Sam to dance." With that said, Tucker walked towards to DJ and requested the song _Crazier_ by Taylor Swift to be played next.

Danny walked with wobbly knees towards the girls. He had learned to dance when he was ten, but didn't remember much. How was he supposed to dance with Sam? She probably wouldn't even say yes to him. Why would she? They were friends and that was how it would always be to her, wasn't it?

"Hey, Sam," Danny said, trying not to blush. The DJ then stated something along the lines of, 'Things are gonna slow down a little,' and Danny began to pull at his collar as he choked out a sentence. "Do you want to dance with me?"

Sam opened her mouth to give a response when the other three blurted out, "She would love to, Danny!" They shoved Sam into him and gave her a quick thumbs up. Sam tried her best to look pissed but just couldn't help but smile a bit.

Thorn just grinned at her as Danny slowly walked with her to the middle of the floor. "I told her someone would want to dance with her tonight."

"I just hope they tell each other how they feel tonight," Raven said with a mocking tone.

As the two reached the middle of the floor, the song started. Danny slowly slipped his hands around Sam's waist and forced himself not to pull her right into his chest. Sam gently placed her hands around her best friend's neck. She felt like an idiot because she could not get herself to stop smiling. Danny smiled slightly as the two rocked back and forth. As the chorus started, Danny took one of Sam's hands from his neck, spun her out and then back in and held her close. Sam got goose bumps from his hot breath on the back of her neck. She began to feel the heat under her cheeks as she blushed deep red yet again. She was then spun back to face Danny's icy blue eyes as the song sang the line _"I'm lost in your eyes"_. The two just grinned at each other.

"I don't think either one of us knows how to dance properly," Sam snickered.

"I think you're right," Danny responded with a chuckle. He didn't even seem to notice that everyone was looking at how cute the new _couple_ was. Just as the chorus started again, Danny picked Sam up off of the ground and spun her around just as the song said, _"You lift my feet off the ground. You spin me around."_

"What was that?" Sam questioned.

"It just seemed perfect," Danny sang in a light tone. "What, did you not like it?"

"No," Sam chimed, "I just wasn't expecting anything like that."

The two fell silent as they gazed into each other's eyes. They were so focused on one another that they didn't see the people from the yearbook committee snap a few pictures of them. The song then ended and the two fifteen year olds released their holds.

"How was it?" Abby asked as her face lit up with a smile.

"Nice," Sam replied. "Really nice."

"You two are too cute together," Raven countered. "I think everyone thinks so."

"Shut up," Sam spat back as she blushed a tad bit.

"Why didn't you kiss her?" Tucker shouted at his friend.

"I would have freaked her out," Danny shot back. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"You are so irritating and stubborn. She likes you the same way you like her. She never stopped smiling when you were dancing, and she blushed. Sam blushed! She likes you and you like her, so one of you needs to kiss the other one."

Tucker trudged off towards Thorn, Raven, and Abby as Sam went to get a drink.

"We have to get them together," Tucker snorted to the girls.

"Tell me about it," Raven said in a dead voice. "Do you have an idea?"

"No," Tucked responded in defeat. "Although, I think we can think of something together."

"I have an idea," Abby chirped. "Play spin the bottle."

"Not gonna work here," Thorn reminded her friend. "I have an idea though." The others listened to what she had in mind and agreed. Abby walked to the DJ and convinced him to play the song.

The version of _Kiss the girl_ sung by Ashley Tisdale started. Tucker pushed Danny towards Sam and got him to talk to her. Valerie Gray then called Sam over to her. Figures. After a little, Valerie left and Danny went to go see Sam. Paulina and Star then grabbed Danny to get him to dance with the two of them. Kwan and Dash then shoved Danny out of the way. Where did Sam go? The plan was not going as well as hoped. The song was almost over and people kept calling Danny and Sam away from one another. Danny caught site of Sam leaving the dance hall. He raced after her, ignoring everyone else.

Sam stood there alone with tears in her eyes. How could he dance with them? Everyone keeps saying that Danny liked Sam, but it sure didn't seem like it.

"Sam?" Danny said as he sprinted through the doors behind her. "Are you okay? You seem upset."

"I don't want to talk, Danny," Sam stated, holding back her tears.

"What's wrong? Please, Sam, tell me."

"You don't like me," she muttered.

"Yeah, I do."

"Not the way I like you. I can tell that you still like Paulina. So have a great life." Sam began to glide away from the ghost boy. Danny caught her by the arm. "What do you want?"

Danny pulled Sam into his chest and pressed his lips against hers. It was the perfect moment, the song was ending and no one was around. Just two teens that loved one another standing there in a frozen first kiss; their hearts beating hard in their chests and their pulses racing.

"What was that?" Sam asked, the tears in her eyes fading away.

"I told you," Danny grinned, "I like you. Paulina is way too much of a princess for me. You're the only girl that really understands me and knows about me. It's always been you that I liked, don't forget that."

The two raven haired teens walked into the dance hall. They had no intention of telling anyone just yet about the kiss. Danny went to his left to go meet up with Tucker and Sam went to the right to hang out with Thorn, Raven, and Abby. The dance was almost over, but there was one more thing that had to be done. For each grade there would be a prince and princess announced, then there would be a dance where the winners would have to dance together.

"Okay, everyone," Mr. Lancer announced into the microphone. "It's time to announce the princes and princesses. Seniors: Brandon Decker and Amanda Pansy. Juniors: Walter Hart and Irene Talisman. Sophomores: Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson. And Freshman: Jonathan Yelka and Olivia Northrop."

Sam's eyes shot wide open. Danny and her were prince and princess? How many people would actually vote for either of them? Danny she could understand, but her. Sam was then shoved into Danny by her friends.

"Are you ready to accept the crown?" Danny asked her while holding his hand out.

"I guess," Sam answered nervously. The two went up to take the cheap crowns that had a SP, standing for sophomore, on the front. They then went down to the middle of the dance floor, ready to start the prince and princess dance.

The song _Helplessly Hopelessly_ sung by Jessica Andrews started. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's thin waist and held her tightly to him. Sam wrapped her hands around his neck and put her forehead to his.

"I couldn't imagine this any better," Danny whispered.

"Me neither," Sam said quietly. "This is a perfect night. I think there is only one thing that could make it better."

"What's that?" Danny asked while he pulled his head away from hers.

Sam stood up straight and pulled Danny in close. She then kissed his lips passionately and slowly slipped her tongue between his lips. Danny returned the favor and lifted Sam off her feet. Everyone around them stared and snapped pictures. The dancing couple then slowly released each other's lips.

"Now tonight can't get any better," Sam declared with sparkling eyes.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Did you like it?<strong>

**I know it was kind of short, but I can honestly say that I enjoyed writing it. **

**Well, I can't think of anything else to say so, PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews make me happy...ish. **


End file.
